


The Glass Mask

by Skatergirl29



Category: Leonardo (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Arson, Blood and Injury, Coma, F/M, Fireworks, Friendship, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Poison, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rope Bondage, Slow Dancing, Starvation, Teen Pregnancy, Torture, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Day, horse riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: When Leonardo refuses to make the weapon for Piero's dangerous plans, Piero orders his Henchmen to Kidnap Leonardo and bring him to the Palace where he imprisons Leo, he then let's Leo's friends believe that Leonardo has left Florence for good. Lorenzo feels betrayed and try's to move on with his life, whilst Lisa and Mac fail to believe Leo is gone so they set out to investigate his disappearance.Will they convince Lorenzo that his father is evil and will they find Leonardo alive





	1. Just build me the weapon and all this will end

'NEVER' Leonardo shouted at Piero he snatched his brown satchel from the cold hearted man he slung his satchel over his shoulder and looked Piero square in the eyes before saying 'I will never create a weapon so you can use it to murder the Duke', Piero watched as Leonardo stormed down the hall that boy would make him the weapon he wanted even if he had to force him to do it.

 

Mac and Lisa were sat in the workshop yard talking when Leonardo stormed in angrily throwing his satchel to the floor Lisa said 'Leo what's the matter' Leonardo turned around and said 'Piero only wanted to see me because he hoped I would make him a weapon so he could murder the duke' Mac said 'You have to tell Lorenzo he needs to know that his father is evil' Leonardo said 'Lorenzo is my oldest friend It would break him if I told him that', Lisa and Mac watched as Leonardo walked out of the small stable block leading his black horse Lisa said 'Where are you going Leo' Leonardo said 'For a ride I just need to be alone'.

Leonardo rode out of the city he stopped when he reached the huge open fields he stopped because he began to sense he wasn't alone he turned around and saw several of Piero's soldiers riding after him he galloped off across the fields but his horse was tiring from the heat and then an arrow struck his horse's left front leg sending Leonardo tumbling to the ground, Leo tried to get up but his legs hurt to much and he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

 

Piero sat in his study when one of his henchmen walked into the room Piero said 'You'd better have good news for me' the henchman said 'We caught up to the boy outside the city he tried to flee but we shot his horse down and we managed to capture the boy he's unconscious in the dungeons' Piero smiled wickedly and said 'Inform me as soon as he wakes up I'm going to break him even if I he agrees to make this weapon'.

* * *

* * *

Leonardo woke up when he felt drips of water falling on his head he opened his eyes and discovered he was alone in a damp cold dungeon cell he stood up and tried to move towards the door but he quickly discovered that he had heavy iron chains around his wrists, he looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards his cell he said 'Let me out of here please' Piero stepped out of the shadows said 'Let you go I wouldn't dream of it your staying here until you agree to make this weapon'.

 

Leonardo ran at the cell door and said 'How many times do I have to tell you I am not making you this weapon' Piero stepped away from the cell and said 'Guards prepare the boy, let's see whether you change your mind when your in absolute agony'.

Leonardo backed away from the door as two guards entered the cell he was pushed up against the wall as they tore his clothes from his body Piero walked into the cell and as he stood behind Leo he removed his trousers and roughly entered Leonardo, Leo tried to move away but Piero held him down  leaving bruises on Leo's pure skin Leo's vision became all blurry and he collapsed into darkness.

 

The next morning Leonardo was left in the hands of Piero's henchmen and they bought great delight in beating Leo until he lay on the floor begging for mercy, whilst Piero was in the market he saw his son Lorenzo hanging around with Leonardo's friends he walked over and said 'Lorenzo I have some news for you and your friends which you might find upsetting' Lorenzo said 'what's happened father is it Leo' Piero said 'Master Da Vinci left Florence late yesterday afternoon' Mac stepped forward and said 'How do you know that' Piero smiled and said 'I saw him at the city gate he decided that he wants to see more art from around the world he asked me to tell you he was sorry'. 

 

As he walked away a wicked smile lined Piero's face soon Leonardo Da Vinci would have no friends to rescue him.

* * *

* * *

Lorenzo turned around to Mac and Lisa and said 'I can't believe Leo would do this I thought we were his friends' Lisa said 'You cannot seriously believe he would leave without telling us it's your father trying to tare us apart' Lorenzo said 'That's ridiculous my father would never do something like that he's a good man' Mac said 'Lorenzo get it through your thick head your father is a traitor to this city and it's people'.

Lorenzo turned around and said 'Maybe we need to part ways after all we are very different I'm the son the richest banker and you two are mere street rats' Mac said 'Fine if that's how you feel then get out of here Lorenzo, why would we want to be friends with a posh snob like you'. 

 

When Piero returned to the palace he went straight down to the dungeons Leonardo was laying on the floor his back was covered in fresh whip scars Leonardo said 'I know your there show yourself you coward' Piero stepped out of the darkness he said 'I'd reserve your energy I have lot's of pain planned for you tonight' Leo got up onto his knee's and held his bound hands out before him and said 'Please sir just let me go I'll leave Florence and never return just don't hurt me anymore', Piero sighed and said 'Just build me the weapon and all this pain will end' Leo lay back down and said 'I would rather die' Piero said 'If that is what you wish then I'm sure we can make it happen'. 

 

 


	2. We don't know if he'll recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Lisa begin searching for Leo and eventually discover that Piero is holding Leonardo prisoner. When the duke comes to Florence for Lorenzo's wedding Mac and Lisa realise that Piero plans to kill the duke in front of everyone else, on the day of the wedding Leo escapes the palace and makes it back to the workshop but can he make it to the wedding in time to stop Piero.

Lisa walked through the market on her way back to the workshop Mac came up beside her and said 'Have you heard the news Lorenzo is to be married to the daughter of the king of Naples' Lisa said 'Leo would be so happy for him if he were here, I just wish he was here' Mac said 'I believe Piero has something to do with this and I've had my spy's listen out for any rumours they reported that there's been a lot of activity at the palace lot's of noblemen coming and going at all hours' Lisa looked down at her feet and said 'I'd better get back just let me know if you find anything else out'. 

 

Mac was wandering through the market when he saw Piero sat at one of the local cafe's with another Nobleman he moved down the side street where he could hear what they were saying, Piero said 'Trust me you won't be disappointed this boy is the perfect slave for you'  the nobleman said 'What is his name' Piero said 'Leonardo Da Vinci', Mac turned away in shock he ran through the street's to the workshop he walked in and found Lisa cleaning up her painting supplies Lisa said 'It's ok the Maestro's out what have you found out' Mac said 'Piero has Leonardo and he plans to sell him as a slave to another powerful Nobleman', Lisa put down her painting box and said 'We have to get into the palace and rescue Leonardo before Piero sells him'.

The next morning plans were underway for Lorenzo's wedding to princess Angelica of Naples, although he was excited Lorenzo also wished he had his two best friends around to help ease his nerves, Mac and Lisa were sat in the workshop yard trying to come up with a plan to rescue Leo when the yard doors opened and two of Mac's spy's entered Leading Leo's horse Mac said 'That's Leonardo's horse where did you find him' Sam said 'At the east gate sir he's in a lot of pain' Lisa examined the wound and said 'He's been shot with some sort of gun' Sam said 'Also we heard that the duke has arrived in Florence this evening for Lorenzo's wedding tomorrow', Mac stopped and said 'Of course that's his plan Piero plan's to kill the duke at the wedding tomorrow'.

 

Lisa looked up and said 'So what do we do Mac' Mac turned around and said 'We stop him'.

* * *

* * *

The next morning the whole city had turned out for Lorenzo's wedding all through the night Leo had been pacing his cell trying to think of a way to escape and then when the guard dropped his cell key on the ground Leo took his chance he made it out into the palace courtyard and climbed up onto the wall but the wall was slippery and he fell to the ground as he stood back up his leg screamed out in pain but he pushed aside that pain and limped back to the workshop, he did however thank the lord that he'd been given some tattered rags otherwise he'd likely be arrested for walking the streets with no clothes on.

Lisa and Mac were just readying themselves to leave for Lorenzo's wedding when there was some violent banging at the workshop door Lisa opened the door and she gasped when she saw Leo leaning against the door frame she said 'Leo thank the star's your safe' Leonardo said 'Piero he plans to murder the duke we have to stop him' Mac said 'Leo you need to rest you have to stay here', Leonardo said 'I'm fine just help me get there please'.

 

Mac and Lisa helped Leo through the street's until eventually they reached the chapel where the wedding was being held and before they could stop him Leonardo burst through the chapel doors and said 'Stop the wedding' the priest said 'Boy you'd better have a good reason for interrupting the royal wedding'  Leonardo said 'Piero plans to murder the Duke of Florence', in a split second the Duke started collapsed and started choking Leo tossed Mac a vial and said 'Give this to him it'll help'.

As Leo ran forwards to help Piero grabbed Leonardo around the waist and drove a poisoned blade into his stomach Lorenzo turned around when he heard a woman scream and immediately his eyes latched onto Leo who was laying on the floor in agony and Piero was stood over him holding a blood covered blade Lorenzo was so shell shocked he couldn't say anything the Duke stood up and said 'Guards arrest him and lock him up'.

 

Leonardo was taken back to the workshop Mac summoned the physician to come at once, Lisa waited anxiously downstairs whilst the Physician cleaned and bandaged Leo's wounds she looked up as he came downstairs Mac said 'How is he' the physician said 'I've bandaged what wounds I can without making him uncomfortable, but he does have a raging fever and he has also lost a lot of blood' Lisa looked up and said 'But he will survive won't he' the physician said 'It's abit soon to tell'.

* * *

* * *

Days passed and on a bright summers morning the Duke came to the workshop to thank the boy who had saved his life he stepped into the yard Lisa was busy finishing a painting off he cleared his throat and said 'What a magnificent painting' Lisa said 'Thank you Duke. What brings you here today' the Duke said 'I was hoping to see Leonardo Da Vinci' Lisa said 'I'm afraid Leo is in a Coma as a result of his injuries that Piero caused him' the Duke said 'Never the less I'd still like to see him if that's alright'.  


End file.
